1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting wheel slip and a corresponding control unit for executing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle speed of passenger cars is usually estimated, these days, from wheel rotational frequencies. When this method is used, inaccuracies may appear if a large wheel slip occurs in response to accelerating or braking, that is, when certain wheels turn faster or slower than the actual vehicle speed. In this case, the vehicle speed is estimated either too high or too low.
Control units such as ABS, TCS and ESP utilize the estimated speed for monitoring the state of the vehicle, or for calculating setpoint values, such as for calculating a setpoint yaw rate. An inaccurate determination of the vehicle speed may therefore lead to the control units reacting faultily and braking the vehicle too little or too much.